


She's Like the Wind

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [84]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Eggs, Farting, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Sherlock Cooking, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of the Sherlock-Nirupa food experiments involved eggs. Perforce, this meant the kids eating a lot of eggs. This resulted in a temporary ban on egg-speriments, which Sherlock ignored until one fateful day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Like the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song by Patrick Swayze, from the Dirty Dancing soundtrack. I'm very sorry, Patrick.
> 
> After the recent series of rather serious 221bs, I thought it was time for something silly.

Mary and Sally had to bring the egg-speriments to a halt one year. 

The problem wasn't the experiments. Those were great. Like birthday eggs: sticking lit candles into a boiled egg and lowering a bottle over them. The flames died, air pressure changed, and the egg was sucked inside! Or soaking boiled eggs in vinegar until the shells dissolved. The results bounced like rubber balls!

No, the trouble wasn't science. It was the boiled eggs the children consumed in the course of science. The problem was _farts_.

One of Violet's nearly made Mary drive into a post. One of Ford's made Sally fear she'd left a would-be assassin in the boot. (She generally didn't lock killers in the family car, but there was that one time at Tesco's with that idiot Australian.)

Sherlock ignored their directive, naturally, until that notorious half-hour they were stuck in the bookstore lift. The kids thought it hilarious to have a close-quarters farting competition to see who could hit the highest note. Nirupa held her breath and lit matches. Sherlock texted complaints to John, who replied with endless 'LOL's.

Nirupa later told Sherlock how her older brother used to set fire to his own farts as a party trick. Luckily, even Sherlock thought better of teaching two rambunctious children how to set fire to their bottoms. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is info on the birthday egg trick ](http://www.stevespanglerscience.com/lab/experiments/egg-in-bottle)   
>  [ Here is how to make an egg bounce](http://chemistry.about.com/od/madscientistlab/a/rubberegg.htm)
> 
> Dragonsally has also shared, over on LJ, a link to [how to light your own farts](http://angryclown.blogspot.com.au/2008/10/how-to-light-fart-right-way.html). I am almost certain Sherlock tried this once when he was really, really, really bored. And he refused to divulge to John why he wouldn't sit down for two days.
> 
> What he doesn't know is that in Afghanistan, soldiers can get really, really, really bored too, so John has a) treated lit-fart burns before and b) holds the record for the 'longest burn without an injury' in his unit.
> 
> Quarryquest also informed me that UK hydrants are not above-ground, so I changed that reference too.


End file.
